f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1993 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1993 |driver1 =Alain Prost |driver1points =99 |driver2 =Ayrton Senna |driver2points =73 |driver3 =Damon Hill |driver3points =69 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =168 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =84 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =72 }} The 1993 Formula One Season was the 44th season of the Drivers' World Championship and the 36th season of the Constructors' Championship. It began on March 14 in South Africa and ended on November 7 in Australia after 16 events. The Drivers' World Championship was won by Alain Prost of , 26 points ahead of Ayrton Senna of . Damon Hill of was third. The Constructors' Championship was won by , 84 points ahead of , winning with a score of exactly twice that of the runners-up. Teams and Drivers Canon Williams Renault |constructor = |chassis = FW15C |tyre = |engine = RS5 3.5 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 0 |firstdriver = Damon Hill |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 2 |seconddriver = Alain Prost |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Kenny Bräck David Coulthard Adrian Newey Alain Menu Allard Kalff Bernard Dudot Denis Chevrier Derek Daly Jean Ragnotti Jochen Mass John Watson Kelvin Burt Patrick Head Perry McCarthy|14 drivers|hide}} }} Tyrrell Racing Organisation |constructor = |chassis = 020C / 021 |tyre = |engine = OX10A 3.5 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Ukyo Katayama |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 4 |seconddriver = Andrea de Cesaris |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Eric van de Poele Kelvin Burt }} Camel Benetton Ford |constructor = |chassis = B193 / B193B |tyre = |engine = HBA7/HBA8 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Michael Schumacher |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 6 |seconddriver = Riccardo Patrese |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Paul Belmondo Perry McCarthy Allan McNish Andrea Montermini Alessandro Zanardi Jordi Gené Jos Verstappen Luca Badoer|8 drivers|hide}} }} Marlboro McLaren |constructor = |chassis = MP4/8 |tyre = |engine = HBE7 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Michael Andretti |firstdriverrounds = 1-13 |seconddrivernumber = 7 |seconddriver = Mika Häkkinen |seconddriverrounds = 14-16 |thirddrivernumber = 8 |thirddriver = Ayrton Senna |thirddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Mika Häkkinen Jos Verstappen Oliver Gavin Philippe Alliot }} Footwork Mugen Honda |constructor = |chassis = FA13B / FA14 |tyre = |engine = MF-351 HB 3.5 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Derek Warwick |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 10 |seconddriver = Aguri Suzuki |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Ukyo Katayama David Brabham Jos Verstappen Mika Häkkinen Paul Stewart }} Team Lotus |constructor = |chassis = 107B |tyre = |engine = HBD6 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Alessandro Zanardi |firstdriverrounds = 1-12 |seconddrivernumber = 11 |seconddriver = Pedro Lamy |seconddriverrounds = 13-16 |thirddrivernumber = 12 |thirddriver = Johnny Herbert |thirddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Christian Horner Wayne Gardner }} Sasol Jordan |constructor = |chassis = 193 |tyre = |engine = 1035 3.5 V10 |numberofdrivers = 6 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Rubens Barrichello |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 15 |seconddriver = Ivan Capelli |seconddriverrounds = 1-2 |thirddrivernumber = 15 |thirddriver = Thierry Boutsen |thirddriverrounds = 3-12 |fourthdrivernumber = 15 |fourthdriver = Marco Apicella |fourthdriverrounds = 13 |fifthdrivernumber = 15 |fifthdriver = Emanuele Naspetti |fifthdriverrounds = 14 |sixthdrivernumber = 15 |sixthdriver = Eddie Irvine |sixthdriverrounds = 15-16 |testdrivers = Emanuele Naspetti Martin Donnelly Phil Andrews Vittorio Zoboli }} Larrousse F1 |constructor = |chassis = LH93 |tyre = |engine = 3512 3.5 V12 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 19 |firstdriver = Philippe Alliot |firstdriverrounds = 1-14 |seconddrivernumber = 19 |seconddriver = Toshio Suzuki |seconddriverrounds = 15-16 |thirddrivernumber = 20 |thirddriver = Érik Comas |thirddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Jean-Marc Gounon Olivier Beretta }} Lola BMS Scuderia Italia |constructor = |chassis = T93/30 |tyre = |engine = 040 3.5 V12 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 21 |firstdriver = Michele Alboreto |firstdriverrounds = 1-14 |seconddrivernumber = 22 |seconddriver = Luca Badoer |seconddriverrounds = 1-14 |testdrivers = none }} Minardi Team |constructor = |chassis = M193 |tyre = |engine = HBC6 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 23 |firstdriver = Christian Fittipaldi |firstdriverrounds = 1-14 |seconddrivernumber = 23 |seconddriver = Jean-Marc Gounon |seconddriverrounds = 15-16 |thirddrivernumber = 24 |thirddriver = Fabrizio Barbazza |thirddriverrounds = 1-8 |fourthdrivernumber = 24 |fourthdriver = Pierluigi Martini |fourthdriverrounds =9-16 |testdrivers = Michele Alboreto }} Ligier Gitanes Blondes |constructor = |chassis = JS39 |tyre = |engine = RS5 3.5 V10 |numberofdrivers =2 |firstdrivernumber =25 |firstdriver = Martin Brundle |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 26 |seconddriver = Mark Blundell |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Éric Bernard }} Scuderia Ferrari |constructor = |chassis = F93A |tyre = |engine = 041 3.5 V12 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 27 |firstdriver = Jean Alesi |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber =28 |seconddriver = Gerhard Berger |seconddriverrounds =All |testdrivers = Nicola Larini Gianni Morbidelli }} Sauber |constructor = |chassis = C12 |tyre = |engine = 2175 3.5 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 29 |firstdriver = Karl Wendlinger |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 30 |seconddriver = JJ Lehto |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = none }} Changes from last season Several driver and team changes occurred prior to the start of the 1993 Season. These included reigning champion Nigel Mansell moving to IndyCar in the United States, leaving the number 1 car unoccupied for 1993. As a result, reigning Constructors Champions, Williams, used the numbers 0 and 2 instead. As a result of the withdrawal of , car numbers 16 to 18 were also left vacant. Team changes * changed from engines to ; * changed engine supplier from to ; * changed engine supplier from to ; *The team were renamed as ; *The team were rebranded as ; *The , , and teams left the sport. * joined the sport. Driver changes *Damon Hill: → *Alain Prost: Sabbatical → *Ukyo Katayama: → *Riccardo Patrese: → *Michael Andretti: CART → *Derek Warwick: Sabbatical → *Alessandro Zanardi: (test) → *Rubens Barrichello: Formula 3000 → *Ivan Capelli: → *Philippe Alliot: Sports cars → *Érik Comas: → *Michele Alboreto: → *Luca Badoer: Formula 3000 → *Fabrizio Barbazza: CART → *Martin Brundle: → *Mark Blundell: (test) → *Gerhard Berger: → *Karl Wendlinger: → *JJ Lehto: → Mid-season Changes Team changes * withdrew from the last two races of the season, due to financial difficulties. Driver changes *The number 15 , originally driven by Ivan Capelli, was occupied by Thierry Boutsen from the . He was then replaced by Marco Apicella for Italy, Emanuele Naspetti for Portugal and Eddie Irvine for Japan and Australia. *Pierluigi Martini replaced Fabrizio Barbazza at from the . *Pedro Lamy replaced Alessandro Zanardi from the onwards. *Mika Häkkinen replaced Michael Andretti from the onwards. *Toshio Suzuki replaced Philippe Alliot at from the . *Jean-Marc Gounon replaced Christian Fittipaldi at from th . Season calendar Changes from last season Races not on calendar Races removed from calendar Schedule Changes Testing Season Results Race result |Grid2=Ayrton Senna |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Michael Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Alain Prost |winnernation=FRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Ayrton Senna |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Mark Blundell |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Alain Prost |FastestLapnation=FRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:19.492 |FastestLapnumber=40 }} |Grid2=Damon Hill |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Ayrton Senna |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Ayrton Senna |winnernation=BRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Damon Hill |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Michael Schumacher |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:20.024 |FastestLapnumber=61 }} |Grid2=Damon Hill |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Michael Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Ayrton Senna |winnernation=BRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Damon Hill |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Alain Prost |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Ayrton Senna |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:18.029 |FastestLapnumber=57 }} |Grid2=Damon Hill |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Michael Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Alain Prost |winnernation=FRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Michael Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Martin Brundle |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Alain Prost |FastestLapnation=FRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:26.128 |FastestLapnumber=42 }} |Grid2=Damon Hill |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Ayrton Senna |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Alain Prost |winnernation=FRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Ayrton Senna |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Michael Schumacher |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:20.989 |FastestLapnumber=61 }} |Grid2=Michael Schumacher |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Ayrton Senna |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Ayrton Senna |winnernation=BRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Damon Hill |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Jean Alesi |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Alain Prost |FastestLapnation=FRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:23.604 |FastestLapnumber=74 }} |Grid2=Damon Hill |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Michael Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Alain Prost |winnernation=FRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Michael Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Damon Hill |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:21.500 |FastestLapnumber=57 }} |Grid2=Alain Prost |Grid2nation=FRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Martin Brundle |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Alain Prost |winnernation=FRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Damon Hill |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Michael Schumacher |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:19.256 |FastestLapnumber=47 }} |Grid2=Damon Hill |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Michael Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Alain Prost |winnernation=FRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Michael Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Riccardo Patrese |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Damon Hill |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:22.515 |FastestLapnumber=41 }} |Grid2=Damon Hill |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Michael Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Alain Prost |winnernation=FRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Michael Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Mark Blundell |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michael Schumacher |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:41.859 |FastestLapnumber=40 }} |Grid2=Damon Hill |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Michael Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Damon Hill |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Riccardo Patrese |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=Gerhard Berger |3rdnation=AUT |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Alain Prost |FastestLapnation=FRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:19.633 |FastestLapnumber=52 }} |Grid2=Damon Hill |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Michael Schumacher |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Damon Hill |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Michael Schumacher |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Alain Prost |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Alain Prost |FastestLapnation=FRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:51.095 |FastestLapnumber=41 }} |Grid2=Damon Hill |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jean Alesi |Grid3nation=FRA |Grid3team= |winner=Damon Hill |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Jean Alesi |2ndnation=FRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Michael Andretti |3rdnation=USA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Damon Hill |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:23.575 |FastestLapnumber=45 }} |Grid2=Alain Prost |Grid2nation=FRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mika Häkkinen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Michael Schumacher |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Alain Prost |2ndnation=FRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Damon Hill |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Damon Hill |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:14.859 |FastestLapnumber=68 }} |Grid2=Ayrton Senna |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mika Häkkinen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Ayrton Senna |winnernation=BRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Alain Prost |2ndnation=FRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Mika Häkkinen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Alain Prost |FastestLapnation=FRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:41.176 |FastestLapnumber=53 }} |Grid2=Alain Prost |Grid2nation=FRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Damon Hill |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Ayrton Senna |winnernation=BRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Alain Prost |2ndnation=FRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Damon Hill |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Damon Hill |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:15.381 |FastestLapnumber=64 }} Championship Standings Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:1993 Formula One Season